headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Close Encounters of the Third Kind
Category:Films | running time = 132 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $19,400,870 IMDB; Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $128,300,000 (US) $303,788,635 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977); Total Lifetime Grosses. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Close Encounters of the Third Kind is an American feature film of the science ficition genre. It was written and directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by Columbia Pictures. It premiered in the United States on December 25th, 1977. The film deals with themes of unexplained extraterrestrial phenomena and alien visitation. It stars Richard Dreyfuss as Roy Neary, Francois Truffaut as Claude Lacombe, Teri Garr as Ronnie Neary, Melinda Dillon as Jillian Guiler and Bob Balaban as David Laughlin. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Close Encounters, Close Encounters of the 3rd Kind, and Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) all redirect to this page. * The tagline to this film is, "We are not alone". * Production on Close Encounters of the Third Kind began on May 16th, 1976. Principal filming concluded in February, 1977. * At its widest release, Close Encounters of the Third Kind was screened in 650 movie theaters. * Close Encounters was nominated for seven categories at the 1978 Academy Awards Ceremony. Vilmos Zsigmond won the Oscar for the category of Best Cinematography and Frank E. Warner won a Special Achievement Award for sound effects editing. Steven Spielberg was nominated for Best Director, and John Williams was nominated for Best Music, Original Score. * Close Encounters was released as a double-feature DVD along with Starman by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on June 1st, 2010. Amazon.com; Close Encounters/Starman: Double Feature; DVD. * The 137 minute cut of Close Encounters of the Third Kind was released on Blu-ray as part of the "Blu-ray Essentials" packaging by Sony Pictures on February 14th, 2011. Blu-ray.com; Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) * Producer Clark L. Paylow is credited as Clark Paylow in this film. * Actor Warren J. Kemmerling is credited as Warren Kemmerling in this film. * Actor George DiCenzo is credited as George Dicenzo in this film. * Actor Michael J. Dyer is credited as Rev. Michael J. Dyer in this film. * There are a total of fifty-four credited cast members in this film. * This is Steven Spielberg's fourth film as a director. It is his second science fiction film after 1964's Firelight. Spielberg previously directed Jaws, which was released a year before Close Encounters. His next sci-fi work is E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. * This is the first science fiction film work for actor Lance Henriksen. He will go on to appear in such notable classics as The Terminator, Aliens, Alien³, and Alien vs. Predator. * Actor Justin Dreyfuss, who plays Toby Neary, is the nephew of film star Richard Dreyfuss. * This is the sixth film work for actor Carl Weathers, who had only recently made a name for himself as Apollo Creed in the 1976 sports drama Rocky. This is his first work in the science fiction genre. Weathers will go on to play a soldier named George Dillon in the 1987 movie Predator. * The title of this film is taken from a categorical scale developed by UFO researcher J. Allen Hynek in 1972. :* Close Encounter of the First Kind - Sighting of a U.F.O. within 500-feet. :* Close Encounter of the Second Kind - Physical interaction or effect caused by a an alien craft. :* Close Encounter of the Third Kind - Visual and/or physical interaction with an alien. Recommendations * 2001: A Space Odyssey * 2010: The Year We Make Contact * A.I. Artificial Intelligence * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Jurassic Park * Star Wars External Links * * * * Close Encounters of the Third Kind at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Astronaut | Cattle | Extraterrestrial | Gobi Desert | Helicopter | India | Indiana | Indianapolis | Major | Mexico | Military Police | Motel | Musician | Officer | Ohio | Police officer | Returnee | Scientist | SETI | Soldier | Spacecraft | U.F.O. sighting | Unidentified flying object | Visions | Wyoming ---- Category:1977/Films Category:December, 1977/Films Category:Columbia Pictures